pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure Fairytale
Pretty Cure Fairytale is a yet to be published Pretty Cure series with a fairytale/story thematic by StarQueen22. It's meanwhile being rewritten to make it better. Story The world of Fantasia was a beautiful and prosperous place that held many of the fairytale characters from many tales all of them originating from there until they are sent down to make their own stories. The kingdom was protected by the Dream Tiaras. But soon the kingdom was betrayed by Sirenë the mermaid who summoned a Dark Dream Guardian to take them but the guardian of them, Mjellmë defended them but the jewels fell to earth after the kingdom fell to darkness with the hope of finding the cures of tales sending the Fantasy broaches with Mint. Meanwhile on Earth, Allison Stewart was a field trip to the August Tower and finds herself knocked out by a falling Mint startling the group of students. Allison wakes up in the infarmery with a stuff animal who doesn't reveal herself until they get home who asks for her help when Zoe is attacked she decides to help on the spot turning into Cure Lake. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Alison Stewart/Cure Lake Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Jessica Dizicco (English) Alison is a calm and cool girl who loves helping doing anything even if it means she's late for school. A lot of people think she should be a push over because of that but she really isn't. She has a paper route which makes her wake up. She is very protective over her younger sister, Zoe. In civilian form, she has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. As Cure Lake, her hair becomes white and grows to her waist and her eyes turn dark blue eyes. She is based on the tale of swan lake. Charlotte Wilson/Cure Pan Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Charlotte is an out going and passionate young girl who loves her club being an out let for her family troubles since their movie theater is being slowly shut down. She is kind of judgmental of rich people like Ellie but has gotten better with it since hanging out with her. She works at a cafe to make sure she has extra money. In civilian form, she has long red hair in a braid with messy strands and green eyes. As Cure Arrow, her braid becomes thicker becoming a French braid and her eyes become jade green. She is based on the story of Peter Pan. Ellie Beaufort/Cure Hood Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) She is a young care free and enthusiastic girl who's family owns a large chain of clothing stores named 'Paris Underground' who hopes she can become a fashion designer but her parents want her to take over the business. In civilian form, she has short light brown hair and hazel eyes. As Cure ???, her hair becomes slightly longer with red highlights and her eyes turn red. She is based on the fairytale Red Riding Hood. Carrie/Cure Heart Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) She is based on the fairytale the Magical Heart. Fei-Fei Fa / Cure Mulan Voiced by: Mayumi Suzuki (Japanese) The last girl to become a Pretty Cure. Being a Chinese tomboy and love to dress up as a boy, she is loyal and faithful to her friends. Towards her family though, has some arguments and always argue about her appearance as a boy. She has short black hair with brown eyes wearing blue jeans and black tops, along with white trainers. As Cure Mulan, her hair turns longer into a bobcut dark black hair and her eyes black, wearing a green qipao, pale brown trousers, dark short wrist band and black leather shoes. Intro: Read along! The story of China! I am Cure Mulan! Attack: Pretty Cure Firework Crackle! Mjellmë/ Annabel ' She’s the guardian of the Jeweled Tiaras. Unfortunately, a Dark Dream Guardian made its way in; she fought him off, but the stones fell to earth. Now on Earth she must find the Dream Crystals and the Fantasy Warriors. She’s a young cygnet with white and gold feather and blue eyes. Later she gains a human form and named herself Annabel. Villains [[Kuro|'Kuro]] He is the main villain of the series. He mostly takes the shape of an owl when talking to the other villains. Kokuchou She is Kuro's daughter who is kept on a short leash due to him being protective over her but she wants freedom and action more than anything. Sirenë A corrupted young mermaid who was betrayed by the one she had loved taking another bride over her and hadn't taken it well joining with Kuro. Konks He is the second villain to attack the cures. He has a gentleman like attitude though is easily annoyed and mad and hates the sound of ticking clock. Loup He is the third to attack the cures. Engifer She is the fourth to attack the cures. Dark Dream Guardian They are the monsters of the day made from Nightmare Energy. Families Able and Julia Stewart They are Allison's parents who own a shop in one of the busiest parts of the city and tend to forget to make the girls lunch leaving it up for Zoe to make them. Zoe Stewart Allison's 8 year old sister who love to act mature for her age. Due to being sickly she tends to do school from home on the bad days she feels worse and tends to help make lunches for her and her older sister when they both need to go to school. She is later found to be a cure in the second series. Edward and Willa WIlson They are Charlotte's parents. James Wilson He is Charlotte's older brother who is the lead guitarist of his band "Star Racers!" and usually uses his cut to help with the bills even if he runs low on intstrument repair. Mei and Chen Fei Fa Their Fei's parents who tend to fight with their daughter over her appearance of a boy. Students of River Middle Randy Smith He’s the cool guy around school and Alice has a small crush on him even though they fight a lot. He has spiked dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Rebecca Walker She’s a popular girl of River High and is kind of a rival of Alice. She acts like mean but she has a large soft spot for small animals and dogs. She has long black hair and purple eyes. Angela Brown She's Isabella's niece who attends the school who tends to forget her locker combo and tends to ask Alice who is her locker neighbor to help her open it. She's always calm when she drives with aunt considering she is always taking her school. She is taken in by her aunt when her mother dies in a train accident. She has seriously bad eyesight and is blind as a bat without her glasses. She has short blonde hair and dark brown eyes wearing glasses. Amanda Richards She's a shy girl who loves to draw and loves romance movies mostly star cross lovers type stories. She also shares a ride to and from school with Angela considering their next door neighbors and sometimes stays at her house when her parents are out. Her father is a Pilot while her mother works as a cashier at a near by convenience store. She has long dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a purple bow and brown eyes. Isabella Brown She’s the girls' teacher. She loves to teach and hates when she misses a day being sick she's sort a wild driver behind the wheel of her van she drives to school. She has long black hair and blue eyes. Friends and Allies Nana Carlson: She owns the Café near the beach. She has a crush on the head waiter, Josh. She has long light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pink dress. Josh Ravenwood: He’s a head waiter at the Café. He has black hair and gold eyes wearing a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Carly Sanchez: She’s a kind and caring girl who loves reading fairytales. She has a crush on Carl Patterson. She has long red hair and blue eyes wearing a light green shirt, blue skirt, and green shoes. Carl Patterson: He works at the Café owned by Nana Carlson. He has a crush on Carly. He has yellow-gold hair and green-yellow eyes wearing a purple buttoned up shirt, jeans, and black shoes. Items Fantasy Broach: They are broaches that are the transformation devices of the series that have a gem in the shape of the corisponding tales. Dream Keys (ドリームキー): These give the girls power to unlock the crystals hold on the person. Dream Jewels (ドリームジュエル): They were a part of the Dream Tiaras that were broken during the attacks. There are 20, but if they come into contact with humans they change them differently. Percipo (ペルチポ): They are star shaped jars for holding the crystals. They are star shaped with a pink outline with a pink stone on top. Locations August Town (オーガスト町): It’s a large town near the ocean with large flowers and a forest. * River Middle: It's where the cures go to school. * Jasmine Park (ジャズミン公園): A large park with fountains, benches and playgrounds. It’s Alice’s favorite place to read. * The Rainbow Theater (レインボー劇場): This is a theater run by Edward and Willa Wilson though to it's demographic and old movies it's been. * Paris Underground (パリ・アンダーグラウンド): An accessory shop owned by Jeremy and Angel Beaufort . * Star Dance Studio (スター・ダンススタジオ): This a dance studio owned Hannah and Ronald Miller. * Rizold Bridge (リゾルド橋): It connects to the other city named Rainbow City. Carrie’s mother works here as toll person. * Sparkle Lake (スパークル湖): It’s a lake in the Peach Forest. It has a few lodges for people who want to stay there. The lake was named after it’s sparkling clear waters. * Saint Cross Hospital (セイントクロス病院): It’s a large hospital. * August Tower: It's a large radio tower similar to the Seatle Needle with a resteraunt at the top. Kingdom of Fantasia (ファンタジアの王国): This is where Mint is from. It looks almost like Wonderland from Alice in Wonderland. Kingdom of Miracles (奇跡の王国): That’s what people from other dimensions call Earth. Rainbow City (レインボー市): It’s huge and is known for its concerts and bands. Episodes #Please Save My World! Cure Duck is Born - Allison was just a normal girl–that is, until her school night field trip to the August Tower makes her encounter a Cygnet named Mjellmë asking her to help her save her world. #Science Beach Day! Cure Pan is Born!-When Allison's science class goes to the beach to study they are attacked by ??? who is after the Dream Jewel that Allison has. #Will you be my baking partner! Cure Hood is Born!-When Ellie asks Allison to be her baking partner for the baking contest she agrees but when she finds out one of the #Ellie and Charolette are at each throats! What to do!-With a wrong word thrown at her Charlotte decides if Ellie's on the team she isn't now Allison and Mjellmë have to get them to stop fighting. Movies and Specials Pretty Cure: Protect the Land of Fairytales - Hundreds of fairytale books have disappeared from shelves and when Alice's little sister Zoey ends up disappearing with her book she and the other girls hope to find her. Meanwhile Momoko and Misaki were in Autumn town when they hear about all the disappearances of the books when a Swan named Odette comes to ask for their help to save the fairytale world as well as one of her friends a mouse named Jacqueline asked the same of the Pretty Cure of Fairytales. But as soon as their sent there they are separated and sent into different fairytales but now different because of the villain named Tala who wants to make sure that stories never have a happy ending by destroying the world of Fairytales. Can the girls find Zoey and save the world of Fairytales? Pretty Cure Fairytale: Adventure in Disney!: Alice wins tickets to Disneyland and she invites the others but on the way Alice opens a door and finds her and her friends in the real world of Disney which is in danger of being covered in darkness and so is the park. Can they save the world of Disney and the Park? Trivia Category:Fan Series